Robinstar's Story
by Superstiickers
Summary: Robinstar has been leader for 2 seasons,and ThunderClan is thriving,so she decides to tell her story to the kits.The real story.The one no one ever knew...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The cats of StarClan began to talk one night, talking about the future of ThunderClan. A blue-gray she-cat hissed angrily "This Two-Leg will cause trouble in ThunderClan, we can't let her be part of the clan!"A gray she-cat with many scars stepped up "Bluestar, this Two-Leg has shown much courage and strength, as much as a warriors!" Bluestar looked at her, angry "She will be the destruction of our clan! It's a Two-Leg, Yellowfang! Not a cat!" A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat padded up "Bluestar, Yellowfang is right, this Two-Leg is our savior." Bluestar growled "Fine, but if this goes wrong, it's your fault, Spottedleaf!" Spottedleaf meowed "Alright then, we need to give her a prophecy." Yellowfang nodded "I'll handle that, but for now, we must wait." Their bodies shimmered and they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Isabella got up from her bed and stretched. She heard her horses whinnying, typical. She lived on a farm near a beautiful indigo colored lake. Around the lake were forests, streams, and moors. Oh, and one more thing. Cats. Yes, cats. Isabella saw them alone and in groups of 4, whether it was hunting or scenting, they were there. The full moons were _especially_ noisy. There was hissing, purring, and straight out meowing. So, anyway, it was a late, summer afternoon. It was a Tuesday, one of her favorite days. She was getting bored so she headed to the lake "Bye, mom, see you later!" She went off to the lake, a short walk, and sat next to it. She picked up a skipping stone and threw it across the lake. She heard footsteps. _Oh great_, she thought, _it's the cats._ A group of 4 cats, 2 black ones, an orange one with a white star-looking mark on her head, and a ginger tom with white paws. The black one with amber eyes hissed a warning. She laughed because she thought it couldn't hurt her. She was very wrong. The black cat bit her hard on the leg and she howled in pain. "Stupid cat, what was that for!" She shouted. The cats left as she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Isabella woke up in a summery clearing where it looked like there were many mice, rabbits, and shrews. She heard someone speak behind her "Hello, Isabella." Not knowing who it was, she turned around and saw only a gray and scarred cat. It looked like a girl but she wasn't sure because of the scars. "Who is there?" Isabella demanded. "Are you blind, Two-Leg? I'm right in front of you!" The gray cat hissed. Isabella was stunned "How can you speak? You're a cat!" The gray cat ignored what she just said and continued "I'm Yellowfang. Former medicine cat of ShadowClan and ThunderClan." Isabella looked at Yellowfang strangely "What a strange name for a cat. And what are ShadowClan and ThunderClan?" Yellowfang laughed "You will find out soon. I am here to deliver a prophecy, young one." Isabella tilted her head "Prophecy-?" The cat interrupted her "_Robin will rise above the challenges, and conquer all but one."_

Isabella looked around "What does this have to do with me?" Yellowfang chuckled "Only time will tell, young one." Isabella turned red "I want to know now!" Yellowfang hissed at her "You must wait or many cats' destinies will change! And Two-Legs destinies too!" "Fine. But don't expect me to follow any other rules you give me. You're a cat and I am a human. I have much more power than you." Yellowfang nodded "Don't expect me to go easy on you if we do fight. I am trained to use my claws and I won't stop because of this prophecy."

Isabella laughed as the forest around her disappeared along with Yellowfang. "Never forget this prophecy; it will only lie in your hands. Goodbye Isabella. May StarClan light your path." With that, the forest disappeared and Isabella woke up.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Isabella looked around, waking up from her dream. She slightly smelled the forest from the dream as the scent faded. Her eyes started to open as someone hissed "Be quiet! She is waking up!" It sounded like a boy to her. Her eyes opened a little more and started to adjust. She heard whispering, some of it sounded like excitement, the others seemed like disgust. She strained to listen. "Why would Firestar bring another kittypet into the clan?" There was a reply "I know, we don't need another."

Her eyes opened and what she saw was weird. Cats were the ones talking and they were all looking at her. She was in a rocky gorge, surrounded by forest. Lining the edges of the gorge were thorns. A gray cat, the one that she thought said to be quiet, walked toward her "Who are you?" He questioned. "I-I-Isabella" She stuttered nervously. "Interesting. My name is Jayfeather. I'm ThunderClan's medicine cat. I heal the sick and wounded cats with my herbs." _What a handsome cat_, she thought. "Cool. One question. How can you talk?" She asked.

Jayfeather laughed "You're talking, aren't you? You are a cat too. All of us can talk" Everyone burst into laughter. She got a panicked look on her face and quickly looked in a puddle. She was a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. "No, no, no!" She meowed and splashed in the puddle. This couldn't be happening. "I need help! I can't survive like this on my own!" A ginger tom with green eyes looked at her and slightly chuckled "Of course you can't. But you can stay here. We can teach you how to survive." She liked the idea of surviving so she decided she would join this "Clan."

The ginger tom meowed "I'm Firestar. Leader of ThunderClan. Will you join?" Isabella nodded as Firestar jumped onto a high ledge and yowled "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath High Ledge for a clan meeting!" Many cats gathered around the ledge as he spoke "There is a new arrival today in ThunderClan and she wishes to train with us. From this day until she gets her warrior name, her name is Robinpaw. Berrynose, I trust you to train her and make her a good and loyal warrior." A cream colored tom with a stump for a tail padded up and touched noses with her. She didn't quite understand why but she went with it. The clan cheered her name "Robinpaw, Robinpaw, Robinpaw!" She had a good feeling about joining the clan and then realized her name._ Robin is part of my new name. Am I the person the prophecy is talking about?_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Robinpaw leaped at her mentor, Berrynose. "You're getting better, but not good enough. Try again." He meowed and teased her "I bet a mouse could do better than you!" Robinpaw got very annoyed. She leaped, twisted in the air, and landed on his back, claws sheathed. "There you go! I found how to make you do well. Insulting you." Robinpaw purred at the praise, and then shook her head "Do you really have to insult me?" Berrynose nodded "Come on, we have to hunt for the elders. They will starve if we don't"

Robinpaw followed her mentor towards the abandoned Two-Leg nest. She heard scuffling and crouched down. It was a mouse. She shifted her position so she was downwind of her prey. She leaped and gave the mouse a killing blow to the head before it could think about running. She felt satisfied as her mentor meowed "Nice catch." Her training for the last moon had paid off. They headed back to camp with her mouse and a few other pieces of prey.

As they entered camp, Firestar was making an announcement. "Tonight at the gathering, I will bring Berrynose, Robinpaw, Lionblaze, Leafpool, Dovewing, Ivypool, Squirrelflight, Graystripe, Mousefur, Ferncloud, Daisy, Millie, and Bumblestripe." She dropped her prey on the pile as she heard Cherrykit whine "Why can't we go?" Poppyfrost laughed "You're far too young. All the cats would squish you!" Molekit and Cherrykit hid behind their mother "Don't let them squish us!" Robinpaw laughed at the kits as she picked up a squirrel from the pile and sat on a rock where the sun hit her perfectly. Foxleap padded over "Hi, would you mind if you shared with me?" She shook her head and he sat down. Foxleap took a bite and meowed "This is fresh, did you catch this?" She nodded as he meowed "Good job." She purred "Thank you."

As they finished the mouse, the sun was setting and Firestar called for the cats that were going to the Gathering. "Bye, I'll tell you what happens, Foxleap." She promised and headed towards her mentor. Brambleclaw, the deputy, began to organize the cats. Jayfeather padded over and sat with his brother, Lionblaze. When everyone finished saying their goodbyes, they set off to the Gathering island. When she arrived, she saw so many cats, it was overwhelming. There were so many smells as Jayfeather padded up to her before he went to sit with the other medicine cats. "Don't worry, it will be ok." He whispered and padded away.

"Let the gathering begin!" A white cat with jet black paws meowed from the Great Tree. "That is Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan." Berrynose meowed. "The blue-gray one is Mistystar and the brown tabby tom is Onestar." He added. Onestar meowed "I'll go first. WindClan found a Two-Leg near the shore of the lake. Breezepelt bit her and the Two-Leg, they think, went home. Other than that, prey is running well and there are no problems." What Onestar had said scared her. They were talking about her. She was the Two-Leg that had been bitten. She shook her head and listened on.

Mistystar nodded "We chased a badger into the mountains, but it might go into WindClan territory. Besides that, prey is running well." Blackstar did his report, and then Firestar did his. "This gathering is at an end. May StarClan light your paths until the next Gathering." Firestar shouted and led ThunderClan back to camp. Once she arrived at camp, she slept in her nest. She dreamed about the prophecy and shivered in her sleep. Whatever happened to those cats and Two-Legs would be in her hands.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

__Jayfeather laid in his nest after the Gathering. He was tired from the walking and listening. While he was there, he had entered Mistystar's mind. The badger she talked about wasn't small. It was huge, bigger than three cats. He shook his head and thought _it will visit WindClan or RiverClan again before it visits ThunderClan_. Jayfeather started to wonder what Robinpaw was thinking about because when WindClan mentioned the Two-Leg, she had tensed.

He quietly padded over to the apprentices den and entered her mind. In Robinpaw's dream, she was looking at a gray she-cat he recognized as Yellowfang. Yellowfang was speaking "_Robin will rise above the challenges and conquer all but one."_ He could tell that Robinpaw wasn't dreaming. This was a memory of hers. But when he looked at around, it wasn't Robinpaw. It was a Two-Leg. He was sure of that. He had missed some of their conversation while thinking. Yellowfang spoke again "Never forget this prophecy; it will only lie in your hands. Goodbye Isabella. May StarClan light your path." He shook his head._ Her name when she arrived was Isabella. Is she that Two-Leg? She must be!_ Jayfeather quickly woke up and padded to his nest.

He fell asleep and woke in StarClan's hunting grounds. Yellowfang was pacing in front of him "What have I told you about going into other cats minds!" "I don't care what you said, I was curious and wanted to know why she tensed at WindClan's mention of the Two-Leg and now I know!" Jayfeather hissed and woke up. Some sunlight poured through the cave door. He padded out and glanced at Robinpaw, who was talking to Foxleap.

He looked away and felt a breeze. Leaf-fall would come soon. Jayfeather walked to the fresh-kill pile and took a mouse. He overheard some of Robinpaw's conversation with Foxleap. "I thought there were invaders this morning! It might have been a patrol coming back or a cat that had to make dirt though. I don't see any invaders." Jayfeather quickly went in his den and ate his mouse. He looked at his herb supply. _I'm a bit low, I'll need to get some before Leaf-bare,_ He thought. He padded to Firestar, who was sharing tongues with Sandstorm.

"Hi Firestar." He meowed "Can I take Robinpaw with me to get some herbs. I'm running low." Firestar nodded "Go ahead. Just talk to Berrynose before you do to make sure they aren't training. Jayfeather nodded "Thanks, I'll ask." Jayfeather padded to Berrynose "Can I borrow your apprentice. I need herbs." "Well we need warriors. Don't we?" Berrynose smirked. Jayfeather hissed "What's more important, having warriors live to gain one, or let one stay an apprentice for just a sunrise more so we can let those warriors live?" Berrynose rolled his eyes and growled "Fine, but I want to get some training done today."

Jayfeather nodded and padded to Foxleap and Robinpaw. "Robinpaw, I need to gather herbs and I need you to help." He meowed. "Wouldn't a hello be nice?" Foxleap meowed and Robinpaw chuckled "Sure, I'll help." Jayfeather nodded and led her out of camp and towards the abandoned Two-Leg nest. He felt like he should question her, but he felt like it wasn't the right time to do so. He reached his herb garden and found plenty of catmint and tansy. "Could you please take a few stalks of each?" He asked and Robinpaw meowed "Sure." She took a few tansy stalks and a few catmints. Jayfeather did the same and walked towards the lake. He quickly detected watermint and took a couple stalks.

Robinpaw asked "Do you need me to get some too?" Jayfeather shook his head "No, I only need this much, but thanks." He walked back towards camp "Drop your bundle in front of my den, please." Robinpaw nodded and did as she was told. He took the bundle in his den and put them where they belonged as Robinpaw went back into the forest with Berrynose. Jayfeather went back outside and wished that he could see Greenleaf changing into Leaf-fall. He always heard comments like "Doesn't it look so pretty?" And he desired to look too.

Jayfeather wished he wasn't blind, but he knew that if he wasn't, he would have been a warrior. He had to be a medicine cat or they wouldn't have had one after Leafpool resigned from her position._ This is my life, this is how it's supposed to be._


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Robinpaw was tired. Berrynose had trained her all morning after she gathered herbs with Jayfeather. She found it sad that they couldn't be mates. Apparently, it was against the warrior code. She and he would've made a great couple. _I'm going to be mates with him either way,_ she thought,_ he will be mine._ She shook her head as Blossomfall padded up "You remember that you're on patrol right? Yeah, the patrol is now."

Robinpaw sighed. _Why did they choose me to go on a border patrol? I've been training _all_ day!_ Robinpaw got up and followed Blossomfall to the rest of the patrol, Birchfall, Sandstorm, and Whitewing. They padded out into the forest and kept alert for signs of invaders. Robinpaw saw a thrush. She shushed the patrol by signaling with her tail. She crouched down and crept forward. She made sure she didn't make a noise. She quickly pounced on it and killed it before it could call an alarm.

Sandstorm nodded "Great catch, are you sure you haven't hunted before joining us?" "Positive" Robinpaw answered. _Never thought I would have to unless it was with humans,_ she thought to herself, _I hope I will be a human soon enough, I wonder if Mom and Dad are looking for me? _She focused on the patrol and quickly ate her thrush. She and the patrol reached the ShadowClan border and scented it. She looked around and smelled nothing.

Wait. She smelled something, but she couldn't put her paw on it. Suddenly it came to her "Two-Leg, fresh, I think from sunset." Birchfall looked at her "Wow, you're right. But I think the Two-Legs aren't going to catch us." Robinpaw nodded and continued to follow the patrol. Then she further examined the scent. It was her parents and family. _They _must _be looking for me!_ She was so happy that she ran in front of the patrol.

"Hey! I'm leading this patrol, not you!" Blossomfall snarled. Robinpaw backed away, clearly dissatisfied. Sandstorm meowed "We've covered the whole border. It's almost sunrise. Let's go to camp and get some sleep." Whitewing nodded and muttered "I've been so tired." They padded back to camp and heard some rustling. She assumed it was a bird and carried on. Robinpaw heard it again and got suspicious.

"I'm going to go see what that noise is. I'll catch up with you guys later." Robinpaw meowed and padded away as Sandstorm nodded. Robinpaw sniffed around and suddenly, a stench she didn't recognize filled her nose. Berrynose had described it very clearly though. She figured out what it was as her enemy jumped through the bushes and snarled. "Sandstorm! Blossomfall! Birchfall! Whitewing! FOX!" She leapt onto the fox's back. She bit its neck and clawed its back.

The fox rolled over onto its back, but Robinpaw stayed on. The fox whimpered and grew weaker. Robinpaw jumped off as it slumped over, dead. Robinpaw thanked StarClan for the immense strength she had been given as the patrol walked in. "I heard- whoa!" Birchfall meowed, astonished. "I've never seen a cat with so much strength!" Sandstorm exclaimed. Robinpaw blushed "Oh, it was nothing. I mean, you guys could've done it." Whitewing was smiling "No, you did, we couldn't have. We have to tell Berrynose and Firestar." "No, please don't, the clan will treat me differently, I want to feel normal!" Normal. The word hadn't come to her mind since she was a Two-Leg. She hadn't felt normal since then either.

Blossomfall sighed "Fine. We won't tell. But we _will_ say that you fought bravely against it. Got it?" Robinpaw nodded and they started to go back to camp. _Is this part of the prophecy Yellowfang told me about? It was a challenge, but I conquered it._ Robinpaw reached camp with the patrol and Sandstorm went to Firestar and Birchfall went to see Berrynose. Berrynose immediately ran to Firestar and she overheard him "I think it's time. I haven't taught her much, but she seems ready." She knew he was talking about her.

Firestar nodded and padded onto High-Ledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath High-Ledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar called. Sure enough, the cats gathered and so did she. Robinpaw suddenly felt as if someone who shouldn't know, knew. She ignored the feeling as Firestar called her forward and meowed "She risked her life and helped fight a fox and defend our clan. She fought bravely and the patrol thinks she deserves her warrior name. I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her as a warrior in her turn. Robinpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

She smiled proudly and meowed "I do." Firestar continued the ceremony "Then, by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Robinpaw, from this day forward, your name will be Robinsong. StarClan honors your strength and agility and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Everyone cheered Robinsong's name and she felt great. She had only been there for a moon and she was a warrior. Everything was perfect.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Jayfeather joined in the chorus of cheers for Robinsong. He watched as Berrynose told her about her vigil, how it had to be silent, and no one can help. Robinsong nodded to his orders, he knew she was just trying to remember them for when it was time for her vigil. He turned to Briarlight's voice "Jayfeather? We need some more poppy seed. We're low." Jayfeather nodded "I'll fetch some. If we're low on anything else, get someone to tell me." He sensed Briarlight nodding and he padded to Robinsong. "I need help fetching herbs. Follow me." He felt some offense coming from her because of him not asking if she wanted to go or not.

Jayfeather padded into the forest with Robinsong and sniffed for poppy seed. He quickly turned and found some growing around a clearing. "Take a few please." He meowed and took some as Robinsong did the same. For a quick second, he thought that Robinsong felt in love for a minute, but when he shook his head, her feeling had gone. _Trick of my mind,_ he thought,_ she feels nothing._ Jayfeather started padding back to camp. Then, Robinsong spoke "Quickly, get in a bush!" Jayfeather did as she told and then heard Two-Legs padding close to them. Robinsong looked at them with nostalgia "Mom…Dad"

Jayfeather looked at her with suspicion "I may be blind, but I'm not deaf. Do you know those Two-Legs?" Robinsong shook her head "Err… no, I was just remembering something from when I was young." Jayfeather knew she was lying, but didn't question her. As the Two-Legs left, they padded out of the bushes and headed back to camp. As they reached camp, the sun was setting. "Want to share a mouse?" Robinsong asked. Jayfeather slightly hesitated "Sure." He decided and padded with her. Robinsong grabbed a mouse and Jayfeather sat down with her near the fresh-kill pile. As they ate, Jayfeather thought back to when they were gathering poppy seeds. _Does she really like me? She agreed to follow the warrior code,_ he thought,_ but then again, Leafpool didn't listen to the medicine cat code._

Jayfeather decided to look in her mind. He entered her mind and thoughts. At the moment, she was thinking "What a delicious mouse!" Jayfeather went back to when he was collecting herbs. He froze when he heard her think "He's so gentle and handsome. I wonder…" He knew that it was only one thought, so he went back to when she was an apprentice and they gathered herbs, her thought then was "He will be mine." Jayfeather knew then that she liked him, it was obvious.

He went back to reality and blindness. "Berrynose thinks he's so great! Don't you agree?" Jayfeather nodded to Robinsong and finished the mouse. "It was nice talking to you." He meowed and got up. He had to get away from her before she admitted that she liked him and he had to turn her down. But she would still have a mate. Foxleap, it was pretty obvious, was in love with her. I mean, it isn't surprising, with her being nice and all. _Snap out of it! _He told himself,_ you'll be in love with her before you can say mouse!_

He padded back to his den and put the rest of the poppy seed away. What would become of ThunderClan if he had a mate and kits? If he did have kits, would one of them be blind? _Not going to happen, Jayfeather_, he reminded himself,_ you will have no mate, no kits, no love, unless you become a warrior for some reason._ Jayfeather organized his nest as night fell. Cats went to their nests and Robinsong started her vigil. Jayfeather curled up in his nest and fell asleep. Once again, he woke up in StarClan with Yellowfang staring at him with warning. "Don't make the same mistake I did, Jayfeather! You will think it is for the best, but it might hurt you. It will hurt you in many ways."

"Why do you think I will have a mate? I won't. I swear on StarClan that I won't." Jayfeather hissed. Yellowfang looked at him "I can see your future. Right now, it looks like your swear is false. Follow the right path, Jayfeather, or you'll regret it." Jayfeather hissed "I am on the right path, Yellowfang. Don't think I'll be tempted, I won't. I won't be like you or Leafpool. Never." Yellowfang sighed as the forest around them faded.

He woke up as dawn approached. He got out of his nest and passed Robinsong, who was guarding the camp. He went through the thorn tunnel and to the lake. He sat down and licked his paws. "Why can't StarClan trust me? I won't end up being stupid and having a mate, I'm not like those other medicine cats who didn't mean their oath." He heard footsteps and sniffed "How was your vigil?" Robinsong sat down "Fine, what's new?" "Eh, nothing much." He meowed, lying.

Robinsong stared across the lake "Same here. Just…What do you think about me and Foxleap?" Jayfeather laughed "You two would be fine together, he really likes you. But what happens is your choice and his. It isn't my decision who becomes mates with who, it is the cats own decision on what happens." Robinsong nodded and purred "You're a good friend, Jayfeather. Thanks for the advice, I'm just really confused."

"Still confused?" He asked, feeling the cool waves lap at his paws. "Not really, thanks to you being a good medicine cat and all." She replied. "Thanks for the compliment; I get that one a lot!" He laughed. "You must, I mean, it's true." She meowed seriously. He didn't know why, but it was impulsive, he licked her ear and thought,_ StarClan is right, if I keep this up, I'm doomed to break the code!_ He quickly ran back to camp while behind him, Robinsong shouted "Wait up, Jayfeather, I need to talk to you!"


End file.
